witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucinda Nightbane/ComicVine
Stats *Height: 5’0 *Build: Thin *Age: 12 *Hair: Raven’s Wing Black *Eyes: Royal Purple. Mstats *Age: 12 *Place of birth: The dark spire of Bruja (another world) *Hair: Raven Wing black *Eyes: Amethyst *Clique: Sorceress *Willow Mistt grade: Apprentice (First Year) Special Skills: Intimidating, Snobbery and accomplished Piano player.. Magic Specialty: Alteration. Princess Lucinda is an honest to goodness Princess and can be a real brat. She wants everything to go her way and has no qualms about changing things (and people) to suit her needs. Lucinda is the kind of friend you wouldn’t want as an enemy and who you keep in hopes of make her a better person. Lucinda was born on another world where her parents ruled with absolute power. Being typical evil despots they were eventually overthrown by the forces of good. Before they were “disposed” of however they manage to send Lucinda and her older sister to Earth Lucinda is a witch prodigy and is skilled at all manner of magic. But as good as is at magic in general she’s a true virtuoso at Alteration. Lucinda loves nothing more than turning things into other things…especially people who annoy her Likes: Being treated like a princess, turning people into things and classical music Dislikes: Turning people back, not being treated like a princess and being treated like a child. Early Years Princess Lucinda was born 12 years ago on the throne world of a multi-world empire to Emperor Arturus Nightbane and his wife Talia Shadowspell-Nightbane. Their second child (and daughter) Lucinda was a magical prodigy, so much in fact when the royal physician doctor slapped the new born princess on the rear after birth to induce breathing and crying Lucinda instinctively banished the physician to a pocket dimension of torment and destruction. An academic and magical prodigy she was raised under the watchful eyes of her parents and older sister Millicent. Her daily routine and caretaking however were the responsibilities of a royal nanny whom usually met an unfortunate magical end thanks to the precocious princess. By the time she was twelve Hundreds of Nanny’s had met such a fate, the bulk of them turned into animals or objects by the girl. Her parents often overlooked her malicious nature as they themselves where for all intents and purposes evil despots and saw their youngest daughters actions as either entertaining or just the playful antics of a child with more power than self control. To them Lucinda was the perfect daughter and would always do as she was asked even curbing her spell casting for them. And despite their nature the emperor and empress loved their children without reservation. Lucinda in return loved her parents almost to the point of worship. To her they could do know wrong and their cruel actions towards their people, especially the so call Low Bloods (The Human Majority born without magic potential) was seen as normal to the girl and just part of being a royal of the empire. The Rebellion But all good (or in this case evil) things do come to an end. On the Day of her now 19 year old sister Millicent violin recital the great to castle and keep of the royal family (The mile high dark spire) was attacked by Rebel forces representing the forces of Light and the many peoples and worlds of the Empire. The events shocked the twelve year old Lucinda who along with her sister and her sister’s boyfriend (A Commander of the in the empires Drake riding crop) was forced to make their way through the massive building towards the thrown room The great heroes of the empires and almost a million troops laid siege while most of the most influential nobles and royal family were in one place. Totally unprepared and caught off guard the Dark spire was on the verge of being taken by the time the Royal family had gathered at the throne room for a last stand. It was in that throne room that the princesses’ parents told them to prepare themselves for a trip. Millicent and Lucinda were then watched their Mother and her personal group of witches and wizards open a portal to a world she said “was so insignificants and so backwards it wasn’t even worth taking over”. Lucinda protested but was pulled into the Portal by her sister just as the throne room’s door gave and her parents fate was sealed. Earth Little is known yet (Although the limited series is suppose to enlighten us) about Lucinda’s first days or months on earth. All that is known so far is she eventually Ends up at the Willow Mistt school of Magic in Maine and that she first landed and currently lives (When not at school) in New York with her sister. At Willow Mistt Lucinda would meet a group of girls who in time would become her friend. These girls accepted Lucinda for who she is and tries to help Lucinda use her wickedness to aid others. The portals took the girls to Earth. Lucinda’s view of earth Princess Lucinda hates the Earth and sees it more as a prison then a place of refuge. She sees humans as little more than short lived primates (Unless she has an emotional attachment to them) and finds the lack of magic among the general population to be a sign of their backwards primitive biology, culture and nature. Personality Raised in a world where her every need and wish was granted, where there was no laws regarding what was right and wrong when it came to using her power with the exception of what her parents sat down as needed and weere she raised to believe she was superior to everyone save her parents (and possibly older sister) Lucinda can be an imperious, merciless brat with a wicked streak a mild long. Lucinda has a low tolerance for people who treat her like a child, who don’t acknowledge her sovereignty and their position as peasants and those who act against her and those she care about. Those who slight her in the least will most likely find themselves permanently transformed into something less annoying, entertaining or less harmful to the princess The fact she can care about people and actually form friendships proves she’s not all bad. Lucinda has bonded with a group of young witches at the Willow-Mistt school of magic and has an especially close bond to a young witch from the LA barrio named Rosa who stood up for her. Lucinda’s relationship with her sister his actually now with the death of her parents more Mother Daughter with the Older Millicent being one of the people on earth who can tell Lucinda what to do and survive. Lucinda is very protective of her sister and sees her as the current Ehard to relate tompress of the empire and often sees her duty to her as that of a Vassal and as a Sister. Powers Lucinda has a variety of special abilities most coming from her magical talents but others that come from her trans-dimensional nature. Magic Lucinda is a powerful witch, in some cases as powerful as a seasoned adult witch and in the case of transformation magic as powerful as ancient witches. Lucinda has an innate understanding on how spells work almost like a music prodigy understands music. Given any exposure to material on a particular kind of magic she picks it up quickly with the exception of Healing and Cybermancy magics which she finds challenging (And something she’s willing to work hard on). Lucinda’s magic isn’t limitless and multiple or large scale magic will tire her out weakening her powers till she meditates or sleeps off her fatigue. Animation Lucinda can animate inanimate objects and things giving them a semblance of life. She once animated a mound of snow into a 20 feet tall ice dagger tooth snow creature with frosty powers. Battle Magic Lucinda can throw magical energy bolts and damaging spells powerful enough to reduce a person to a smoldering stain or blow a large hole in a stone wall several feet thick. Healing Lucinda has a hard time healing simple wounds with personal magic but does carry several healing potions. Magical Resistant Lucinda’s personal wards and mystical power makes her extremely resistant to magic and virtually immune to Transformation magic. Nature control Lucinda can control the weather and aspects of nature but rarely does so. The extent of her power her is unknown beyond the fact she has been seen flying on the winds, stopping the rain and talking to normal animals. Necromancy Lucinda can raise the dead almost instantaneously and can even turn living people into the undead to serve her. She can also summon ghosts and speaks to the dead but has not been able to summon the spirits of her dead parents. Probability Lucinda can cause people to experience a undetermined amount of good or bad luck as well as increase her own luck. Psychic-sorcery Lucinda can read minds, control minds and even detect minds and specific people. Sometimes she uses a magic hand mirror to do so. She can also it seem control multiple minds at once. Lucinda can also levitate herself and others being able to lift tons this way with ease as well as multiple targets at one. Teleportation Lucinda can teleport herself and others. She has been seen teleporting hundreads of feat to places she cannot see and only knows is there. She has been seen teleporting others miles and even into other dimensions or just into nothingness. Transformation Princess Lucinda can seemly alter anything into anything and is only limited by the size of the target. She has been observed turning humans into everything from an elephant to a spec of dust with a point and a single incantation “Change”. She can transform magical beasts into normal beasts and even vice versa. She can even turn a single target into multiple things (Like a Car into a flock of birds). She can alter the size of people or things usually shrinking down in size (She has shrunk people down as small enough so a grain of sand is as tall as they are). Lucinda also can turn multiple victims into the same or different thing at the same time. Exactly how many people she can do this to at once is unknown but she has turned at least a dozen people at the same time at least once. She can also transform multiple targets into one thing. Wards Lucinda can create protective magics and shield around her, in front of her and around others. She also has invisible personal wards that lesson attacks on her person. Her wards do not lessen cold iron attacks. Natural Abilities Being royalty from another dimension has granted Lucinda other abilities: Immortality Lucinda’s people are either immortal or longed live. They are immune too non magical disease and poisons and even heal faster than normal against non magical attacks. Intellect Lucinda is extremely smart and inventive creating spells on the fly, reading and remembering large sums of information quickly and being an expert strategist. Magical Sense Lucinda can detect magic at an undetermined range.. So far its been shown she can do it across a large city. Senses Lucinda’s people tend to have enhanced senses of smell and taste. She can smell humans (Who to her smell like animals) short distances. Weaknesses Child Lucinda for all her power is just a 12 year old girl with all the fragility that goes with it. Though she heals faster and is immune to non-magical poison and disease she posses no more stamina, speed or strength than a girl with limited athletic ability Cold Iron Lucinda is vulnerable to cold iron. Binding her in it negates her magical power and even touching it would give her a rash. Prolong exposure can burn her and non of her magic can effect it. Equipment Lucinda brought lots of magical items to earth from her world they include: Purse of holding A Magic purse that can hold tons of things without changing size. Skulls Skull cameo/ Skull hair bow: A Skull like cameo and hair bow set that provides her some protection against normal attacks. Broom A magic broom she can fly on. Controversies Hero or Villian Unlike most characters aimed at a younger female audience (Say Sabrina the Teenage Witch) Lucinda is an outright anti-hero, at best, transforming and killing other characters for the slightest of provocations. It is only her status as a protagonist and viewpoint character that keeps from being an explicit villain. Sociopathy and Lack of Consequence Her casual murder of other (albeit minor and magic-less) characters whose only crime is being somehwat annoying, compounded by the blithe acceptance of these acts and the lack of consequences, renders her quite abhorrent to many readers and may, by extension, leave other characters and the setting itself tarred by the same brush. Though it is noted that such acts of wanton cruelty and disregard for the lives of others are not completely out of character for a preteen girl wielding near-absolute power, the lack of appropriate consequences from any authority figure (who are shown to exist), or in fact acknowledgement that there should be said consequences, is a noted criticism of the media she appears in. She's also thought to be a bit of a mary-sue by some. Lucinda Smoking Smoking: Lucinda is often seen smoking cigarettes in a cigarette holder. It seems on her world the rules against underage smoking didn’t exist and for her the fear of sickness from smoking is non-existent. Considering the above smoking isn’t out of character and Lucinda never seems to be pushing the habit on others. People around tend to remark on her smoking including her sister who chastises her about not because of the habit itself but because its taboo on Earth. As one would guess she has more than one turned a person into a cigarette, placed them in her holder and smoked them to ash without remorse Category:Content